Locked up
by Not here anymore45
Summary: I still remember my words to him… my words that helped him let me go… wait? If he’s happy… why does he seek me out? One night, Kish saw a vampire kill someone and now he captures her in his basement. Can he resist the bueatiful, deadly woman? R
1. Chapter 1

Zoey-chan: Hey. Yes, yes a new story… we're working on the other one's trust me!!!

Mai-chan: It would really, really help if you guys reviewed on the other stories, but whatever…

Zoey-chan: MAI!

Mai-chan: What? I'm just saying.

Zoey-chan: Yeah, whatever… This one will have no summery and you'll find out couples later.

Mai-chan: It adds suspense and we're lazy!

Zoey-chan: Mai!

Mai-chan: It's true! We are lazy…

Zoey-chan:Sigh: Whatever. But we will say on thing. This is what comes out of watching 'The Insatiable' and 'Van Helsing'

Mai-chan: So, yeah…

* * *

**Locked up**

By Zoey-chan and Mai-chan

Prologue:

If I was unable to wed, would you marry me?

"_Knock me out, knock me out, cause I've waited for all my life, to be here with you tonight" -lips like morphine (Kill Hannah)

* * *

_

_Of all the places in the world… it's the beauty of a place that pulls my interest there. My want for blood, my need for it… it wasn't was I wished._

_All I wanted to do was see the world… I guess it's true what they say… dreams don't plan out the way you want…_

_When I was little, I dreamed a lot… more then anyone. I wanted to grow up and be beautiful, be smart… interesting. Most of all I wanted to grow up and fall in love._

_But apparently, after my change, I don't get a chance to love… I guess there is nothing else for me… but what is already done…_

_But…if that's true… why did he come? Why does he look at me that why? What does he want?_

_He is beautiful… he is human… I want to be like him. No… I know what it is… I want to be with him…_

_But that is improbable. But… then again, does it matter? I still remember my words to him… my words that helped him let me go…_

_The words that made him fall in love with me…_

_It doesn't matter I guess. He's happy… wait? If he's happy… why does he seek me out…

* * *

_Mai-chan: and that was the prolge, which I wrote!! What do ya think??? 

Zoey-chan: Will update in about… 3 reviews. So please!!! Just review…


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey-chan: Hello, hello, hello!!!!!! Guess what? We got 3 reviews!!! I'm so happy!!!

Mai-chan: So cool. I'm so happy! I guess you all deserve the next chapter!!

Zoey-chan: Yup, yup!!!

Mai-chan: Well here it is! And this is dedicated to all who reviewed!! Love you all!

Zoey-chan: You said it!

* * *

**Locked up**

By Zoey-chan and Mai-chan

Book 1

Just Like Every Other Morning

"_Passed out, Sleeping at your party Dream of leaving in the morning, You will all die in Williamsburg. Too hip to even clean your nose out, your grave is pulling at your pants now, you will all die in Williamsburg"_

_-Williamsburg (Armor for Sleep)

* * *

_

Just as every morning, Kish got up, out of bed and stretched. The sunlight beamed into his room and he made quick work to shut the curtains. "Damn." He cursed and rubbed his eyes. "Work." He shook his head.

"Kish!!" A voice yelled and the green haired teen walked over to his door and opened it. "Finally." The person on the other side laughed. "I was yelling your name for the last 10 minutes."

The person was a dark haired boy with blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was about 16 with a tall stature. He was very hansom upon any standards, wearing a blue shirt and clean, crisp jeans. "Going into work today?" He asked.

Kish nodded and yawned sleepily, his golden eyes lazy and tired. "Are you going into work?" He replied.

"Nope." the boy replied and jumped onto Kish's coach. "And either are you!"

"Do you have to jump, Aoyama?" Kish asked.

The Aoyama boy laughed and leaned back. "Yes, of course I do. Now, back to what I was saying before. You are not going to work. And you don't have school, right?"

"Fuck you." Kish muttered and slumped into his bed. "You woke me up to tell me I wasn't gonna work? I could have told you that, Masaya."

Masaya Aoyama rolled his eyes and glared at the boy. Kish was unique looking with long greenish/black hair and beautiful golden eyes. His frame was lanky, rock star skinny and his skin was rather pale. He was handsome as well, but him and Masaya differed on looks.

"Your coming with me to Pai's club opening." Masaya replied. "It starts at night, but he's gonna want us to help, you know, put everything together for the first day. Up for it, or would you rather got work at the convenient store?"

Kish groaned and looked himself in the mirror, his long hair disheveled in just the right way and his eyes bright. He looked rather good in the morning, in a messy way. While he was feeling good, he turned to Masaya and nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

Masaya laughed while Kish smirked at himself in the mirror. "Do you have to admire yourself??"

Kish nodded and throw a random object her got on the dresser, where he was looking at himself, at his friend. "Why, yes I do. Give me a few minutes to get ready." As Masaya nodded, Kish walked into his room and looking into the closet.

Black and green where the dominate colors. They where even in his room. Sighing at this, he picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a green band shirt. His shoes ranged from more colors -green, black, gray, white and silver- but not by much. He picked out all black converse and laced them up.

"You done yet?" Masaya's voice came into his room, loudly. "We gotta go!"

"Yeah, yeah." Came Kish's mumbled reply. He looked into the mirror and paid close attention to his hair. Slipping a few strands over his eyes, he keep it disheveled in just the right way. The after quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, he ran out of his room to join his friend.

"Ready?" Kish asked.

"That's my line." The other boy laughed and they walked out of the sad, little apartment.

Kish did live in a really bad, run down apparent. One that needed serious cleaning and maybe a paint job. But, he couldn't afford it. Not since he's parents disowned him and he moved to this small building.

But Pai's club was a whole different story.

"Nice." Masaya yelled when he walked into the darkly light room, which was bigger then Kish's whole apartment building. "Hey Pai!" He yelled.

"Yo!!!" Kish added in, hopping to get his brother's attention. "Pai! Get down here! I didn't skip out on work for nothing!"

Pai was Kish's brother from his… "Disowned family" and as far as they where concerned, Kish was Pai's brother. No matter what their family said. Pai was older by about 2 years and had Kish's pale skin, but other then that, they didn't look to similar.

Suddenly, Pai walked over to the ledge of the second story and almost smiled at his brother and friend. "Well, Good Morning. I trust you both have come to help me open it today?"

Pai always spook with correct grammar and annunciated his words perfectly. After all, he was the smartest.

"Yeah." Kish answered back. "That's why no work. Get it?"

Pai rolled his eyes. "Try speaking in full sentences, please? Your horrible personating of today's slang is sullying my ears."

"How he got a girlfriend who's a model, will never know." Masaya laughed and whispered into Kish's ear. Kish laughed back and the walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"So, what do you need?" Kish asked.

Pai looked over a clipboard he had and focused on it intently. "Well, I am going to need some promoters. Do me a favor and tell any radio station that would care and then come back. After that, I am going to need some help cleaning."

"Oh, we'll rush right back." Masaya laughed and Kish followed him downstairs, smirking.

"Really, why does he think I don't clean my apartment?" Masaya laughed harder and as they walked out of the building, Kish felt something.

Like a presents. He wouldn't place it. He turned around quickly to see a girl, sitting at the side of the building. She was hot, he decided. As soon as he saw her, she looked at him with her dark eyes transfixed in a glare.

She had long, red hair that grazed her shoulders, all of which was threatening to fall over her face, the way she was sitting. Her face was surprisingly pale, and looked ivory in the shadows. She wore a pink and white sundress that touched her ankles and she made a good job of making it cover her body.

Without thinking, Kish just stopped and looked at her, taking in by the beauty. It was as if he was trapped and couldn't look away.

"Kish!" Masaya yelled. Kish snapped to, and looked at his dark haired friend, confused. "Did you hear a word I was saying?"

"No, sorry and you repeat that?" Kish asked and turned to see the girl, but instead, say nothing but red hair, trailing away.

'_Whoa…' _Kish thought as Masaya's word once gain floated to the back of his mind. _'I think she is the hottest chick I've ever seen… who is she??'_

"Kish!"

"Repeat that again!!!!"

* * *

Zoey-chan: Hehe, well what do you recon? I hope you like?

Mai-chan: It was made for all of you!!! Please review.

Zoey-chan: Will update in 5 review this time!


End file.
